Anne Frank Meets the Mortal Kombat Kombatants
by Krusty Burglar
Summary: Anne Frank, who has run away from her home to escape the Nazis, comes along an abandoned amusement park. But, when she witnesses a murder by an old man named Shang Tsung, she must either participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, or be executed.


_**Anne Frank Meets the Mortal Kombat Kombatants **_

It was 1943. Anne Frank, who, strangely, managed to escape the clutches of the evil Nazis, ran away from her home. She is in northern Germany, near an amusement park.

She, suddenly distracted by the smell of food, enters the park, only to realize that there is nobody there. And the smell is coming from a lonely hot dog stand. She continues through the theme park, yelling for anyone. "Hello? Hello?!" Anne shouted, somewhat scared. She suddenly heard a loud bang, and she dived into a nearby shop. As she peeked out the corner, she heard a scream, and another bang. "…..he-…..hello…?"

Anne, very slowly, exited the shop, and continued down the street. As she turned the nearby corner, she saw a body. A very mutilated body. Realizing the body, she suddenly let out a small shriek. She debated on whether or not to leave or investigate. She decided on the latter, and approached the body, and saw the hand of the figure twitch. "A-…..are you ali-…..alive?..." Nothing.

She the rolled the body over and saw that the body was not human whatsoever. Instead, it had yellow, slit-like eyes, and many long, sharp teeth, most with blood on each of them. Below his head, his torso was normal, minus the fact that near his wrists he had long, black, blade like objects coming out of his arm. She touched one of them. Sharp.

Anne had had enough of investigating, time to leave. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded, and next she knew she was on the ground. In front of Anne was an old man.

"What is your business here, young girl?" Anne couldn't speak or move. She was in complete shock. "Hmph. SPEAK!" Anne suddenly began to talk. "I….I just saw the theme park and figured I'd come and have some fun. But I didn't realize that nobody would be here, or that…this…" Anne motioned toward the fallen creature's body." "…would happen…"

The old man took that all in, and stroked his beard, thinking. Suddenly, a small, sly smirk appeared on his face. "….heh. Alright then, I believe you. But, you've seen what has happened here. And for that, you cannot leave." Anne gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She thought about her family who had been captured by the Nazis. Everything that had happened to her. And it was all going to end with something like this. Some homicidal old man in an empty amusement park. It was all ov-

"But…." Anne suddenly felt a sliver of hope return to her mind. The old man continued, "….there is a way for you to leave here alive. One way. The only way. You must contest in the Mortal Kombat tournament!" Anne was confused. Tournament? Combat? What did this all mean. Anne spoke, "Uh, sir….if you don't mind me being curious, what's the….Mortal Combat Tournament?" The old man explained, "The Mortal Kombat tournament is a very ancient fighting tournament. One that, if you win, will have riches and power beyond your wildest dreams. But, in a severe case like yours, you will simply be allowed to leave." The old man frowned, and got close to her face. "Which you should be VERY grateful for. Is that enough for you?"

Anne nodded her head very fast. "So, you agree to participate in the tournament? Let me remind you, young girl, that if you don't, you will be killed, and fed to the vultures." The old man looked very stern. Anne nodded once again. "Good, good. Now, follow me." Anne began to follow the old man, and looked back at the corpse, wondering if she would end up like that. She continued to follow him, never speaking a word, thinking about the tournament a mile a minute.

Soon, the old man led her into a large tent, in which were other people. People of many races. There were many humans, but there were also other races. One looked as though he was a giant lizard. Another a four armed tiger. The old man led her over to a group of females. Some of them looked at her, almost looking sorry for her. She turned around and saw one woman wearing almost nothing but a small two piece. She waved at her, and at first, Anne thought she would be friendly. But then she removed a sort of guard around her mouth and saw the many sharp teeth, like the corpse's.

Anne turned back around, shaking, and saw that the old man was on stage. "Kombatants!" Everyone turned to the old man. "My name is Shang Tsung! Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament! Now, you may have noticed some changes. For one, Barakka is no longer with us. After his attempt at….sabotage earlier, he has been….dealt with." He smirked slightly. There was some murmuring in the crowd, which quickly stopped. "Also, we have another Kombatant. He motioned to Anne, who waved a bit. "Her name is…." Shang suddenly realized that he didn't get her name. He approached her and whispered into her ear. "What is your name?" She gulped and silently said, "Anne. Anne Frank…" Shang returned to his former position. "This is Anne Frank. She will, obviously, be participating in the tournament." He then motioned to two monk looking men, who opened the tent curtains. "Follow me." Shang Tsung said, and so they all did. One man, who was wearing very nice glasses and a suit said, "Hey, young lady, name's Johnny Cage, and-" Another lady, a strong one grabbed Cage by the ear, and pulled him back in front of her.

They all reached the point where Shang Tsung stopped, and paid close attention to him. "Now, we will have our first match. Kano!" He motioned towards a gruff looking man with a sort of mechanical arm, one that looked very futuristic to Anne. He though the toothpick he had out of his mouth and began to walk forward. "….vs. Reptile!" He motioned towards a reptilian man who was wearing a black guard against his mouth, which he took off, revealing some sharp teeth (but not as many as the corpse Anne saw earlier, Barakka) and a lizard like tongue. Kano and Repile both stood a couple feet away from each other, and Shang Tsung went back to a stage, which had a large throne on it. Shang sat down, and said loudly, "FIGHT!"

The two men looked at each other, and began to fight. It was unlike anything Anne had seen, both men kicking and spinning, and leaping and flipping. They fought and fought, until finally , the reptilian man, Reptile, grabbed a weakened and dazed Kano by his jaw and head, opened his mouth, and spit a green liquid into his mouth. Reptile backed off, and Kano's body suddenly shuddered. He began to shout, and then, Kano began to start bleeding all over. His eye balls burst, and he started to vomit blood. After a long, seemingly painful process, Kano fell to the ground, flopped around a bit, and stopped. "REPTILE WINS!" A voice from nowhere. "FATALITY." There was the voice again. "It looks like we're out of time." Shang Tsung was right. It was pitch black. "Tomorrow, Kombatants, we fight again!" Shang Tsung stood up, and left into a tent. All of the fighters left in all different directions. Anne found a lonely game stand near the outskirts of the carnival, and laid down behind the table.


End file.
